


Fever Dreams and Pirate Schemes

by imscout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/F, Libertalia, Pirates, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imscout/pseuds/imscout
Summary: “Minako. We have to find Libertalia,” Rei silently scooted closer to Minako and whispered just a little too loudly in her ear.Reinako set in Uncharted 4. Action/Adventure story with hints of romance?





	Fever Dreams and Pirate Schemes

It was a typical Friday at the shrine, the girls were gathered together under the impression of doing homework, save for Ami, she was actually doing homework. Phobos and Deimos circled over the shine grounds waiting for their master to appear. A slight breeze brushed over the slates of the courtyard, scattering leaves across the area. All else was silent.

Inside the shrine Makoto had let the bulky textbook fall away with a thud revealing the magazine she was hiding underneath. However, she couldn’t have cared less, there were too many quizzes in which she had to turn the article over to read the answers and honestly the textbook was just getting in her way. She grumbled but made no attempt to pick the book back up.

Usagi had finally reached her targeted destination of sitting directly in front of Rei’s manga collection. For the past hour she had been groaning and leaning backwards only to hide that she was inching away from the table each time. By the time she was in reaching distance of her prize, it was in her hands. A mixture of amusement and concentration was etched on her face. The rest of the world slowly fading out of her mind.

Minako let her thoughts run away from her as told by the slight shine spilling from her open lips. The pencil she used was grasped in her right fist and her head propped upon that. She had been zoning in and out while she had actually been trying to do homework however she must have noticed it was a losing battle and given in. She allowed her eyelids to flutter shut for the last time as she took a deep breath and prepared for a nap. Blissfully unaware of the agitation of a certain Miko beside her.

Although the day was typical in most regards, Rei was out of sorts. She was sat at the table for the longest time blankly staring into thin air. Then the shivers started. She shook every once in a while as her eyes were glued open. After that, the sweating. Her face was flushed and she was uncomfortable. Her eyes quickly flickered around the room never quite concentrating on one thing. She kept fighting the urge to say something to break the awkward silence, as she deemed it was. She wanted to ask Makoto what the magazine said about her personality. She wanted to pester Usagi about touching her things. She wanted to shake Minako out of her drooling stupor. But even more pressing was the topic currently on her mind. She couldn’t fight it anymore, the silence was become too much. She fidgeted even more.

“Minako. We have to find Libertalia,” Rei silently scooted closer to Minako and whispered just a little too loudly in her ear.

Minako’s even breaths halted momentarily. Quickly giving Rei a once over out of the corner of her eye and taking note of Rei’s strange behavior and tone she slowly turned her head, lowered her voice, and whispered back, “What the hell is that?”

“The pirates, Minako. They built the city. It was so rich, magnificent, all the pirates went there. We have to go,” Rei still sounded delirious.

“Why are you telling me this?” Minako thought Rei had been playing a game at first but quickly realized Rei was just a fucking lunatic. Maybe she had too much incense around. It must be going straight to her brain.

“You have to come with me Minako. It’s our destiny,” Rei seemed to be pleading now. Minako was still unconvinced. She looked around the room, seeing no one else paid them any mind, she decided to take the matter into her own hands.

“Stand up. I want to show you something,” she stood up and gestured for Rei to do the same.

“Really? You do? Okay!” Rei’s speech was mildly hoarse yet charmingly slow and breathy.

Grabbing a slightly swaying Rei by the elbow Mina led her over to her bed and coaxed her into it. She brought her hand to Rei’s forehead and felt for warmth. “Stay here alright? I’ll be right back.”

“I thought you were gunna show me something. I don’t need to see my bed. I already know what it looks like dummy,” Rei narrowed one eye and shook her head slightly giving Minako a funny look.

“I will. Just relax I’ll literally be back in a minute,” Minako exited the room and made her way to the kitchen. Pouring a glass of cool water into a glass she returned to Rei exactly--not where she left her on the bed. Minako sighed, put the glass down and wandered over to Usagi who was currently struggling to remove the Miko sprawled across her lap in the most dramatic fashion possible. “Rei, you were supposed to stay in the bed. Now I can’t show you my special secret if you’re not in the bed. Usagi can’t you help me?”

“I can’t move! I was just getting to the good part and she ruined it!” Usagi whined.

“Aw, no! I’ll go back I swear!” Rei hastily jumped up and stumbled back to the mattress. Moving that fast probably wasn’t the most ideal choice but she really wanted to see what Minako had to show her.

“I’ll show you but you have to drink the water first.”

“How did you make that? Do you have super powers? Like water-kinesis?” Rei looked at Minako as if she had never seen the other girl in her lifetime, amazed, her eyes filled with wonderment not unlike that of a child.

“No. I don’t do that. Anyway it’s called hydrokinesis. Just drink the damn water. Do you want to see the surprise or not?” Minako was absolutely sure this was how Rei felt most of the time when dealing with their rowdy bunch. However now was not most of the time and now Minako was having a hard time keeping calm. She would have to remember this feeling the next time she and Usagi were acting up and on the receiving end of one of Rei’s notorious glares.

Rei grabbed the glass and gulped the liquid spilling a good deal down her chin. With a dramatic sigh she returned the glass to the nightstand and met Minako’s baby blue eyes with her pleading violet ones and a look of anticipation.

Anything Minako was feeling before had been washed away as she looked at Rei’s incredibly innocent expression. She drew her lips into a small genuine smile and asked Rei if she was ready. Nodding too aggressively Minako told Rei to close her eyes. Wandering silently back to the table Minako drew a picture haphazardly on a sheet of lined paper and folded it up returning to Rei.

Placing the folded note into Rei’s awaiting hands she instructed the girl to open her eyes. Rei slowly unfolded the sheet and looked at Minako’s drawing with a blank expression. Minako knew the drawing wasn’t special nor close to what Rei was expecting however she thought Rei would be slightly more excited. She had been acting like a toddler all afternoon yet when she sees a picture of a unicorn she shuts down. Mina rolled her eyes and sarcastically thought to herself how that made perfect sense.

However, Minako’s disappointment was cut short when she heard Rei sniffle. Upon closer inspection tears were streaming from her eyes. Minako wasn’t sure what caused the girl to be so emotional but she couldn’t help but think how this just solidified Rei’s childish behavior today.

“Minakooo! Why can’t they be real?!” Rei was really not holding back now. A sobbing mess and somehow still managing to communicate, Rei pulled Minako closer by her hair.

“Who? Who isn’t real?” Minako tried to unclamp Rei’s hands before she lost fistfuls of blonde locks.

“UNICORNS!” Rei howled, making sure to disturb everyone else in the room.

Ami gave Minako a dubious glare as she tried to calm Rei down. Makoto’s eyebrows shot up at the disturbance however she gave Minako a wide-eyed deer in the headlights look before dropping her head to give the magazine the same look.

Dammit. Usagi liked unicorns. Minako knew Usagi liked unicorns. Trying to stop the impending storm, Minako rushed over in an attempt to silence her but it was too late.

“I wish unicorns were real too!” Usagi cried, causing Rei to cry even harder.

“Dammit idiot,” Minako whispered under her breath, not giving Usagi another reason to be upset.

“You know… I left the oven on,” Makoto quickly packed her bag and stood up.

“You’ve been here for three hours! And in school for six! That’s a shitty excuse Makoto!” Minako hollered, but the girl was already out the door, oddly enough dragging Ami with her.

“Usagi. Isn’t Ami your ride? It’s time to go now,” Minako ground her teeth.

Abruptly ending her tears Usagi looked around and upon noticing Ami was gone hurriedly gathered her things, including Rei’s manga, and sprinted down the steps.

Minako took a second to collect her thoughts. Somehow in the matter of a few minutes her perfect plan had sent the other four girls into disarray. The perfectly quite study session ruined by the least likely candidate. Well maybe second least likely. Her next thought was about what to do with Rei. She really didn’t want to leave her in this state but a small part of her mind told her she should. Before she could ponder why she should leave, a brilliant idea popped in her head.

Turning around, Minako addressed Rei, “Alright sicky, Nurse Minako is on the case. Tell me what I can do for you.”

“Come here, with me,” Rei reached up and grabbed Minako by the arm pulling her onto the bed. Darkness was the last thing she saw as she was being smothered by Rei’s blankets.

* * *

“Ah, crap” a young woman muttered. She took up stance at the wheel of a moderately sized ship navigating over unnaturally large and violent waves. The darkness plunged the shadows in her hair into the darkest obsidian one could imagine. Only in the short bursts of light would the true violet color of her locks shine through. Her strikingly deep amethyst eyes reflected the lightening over the horizon before averting her gaze towards a weathered blonde on the deck.

“Rei! They’re gaining on us! Do something!” the blonde called out before stumbling through the pelting rain to the raven-haired captain, Hino Rei.

“Minako, I’m going as fast as I can,” Rei replied in an even tone, however even, did not reflect her personality. They knew as soon as those bastards were in range she would strike them with the reinforced bow of the ship. She was known to Minako as hot-headed and ruthless despite the seemingly calm demeanor she maintained most of the time. Something always seemed to be stewing inside, however no-one could ever quite tell what.

“Fine,” Minako reached into her jacket revealing a Glock then aiming at the crown of the wave. As soon as their pursuits made headway over the foam Minako released a stream of bullets. She rained fire on the multitude of ship that flanked them doing little damage. She cursed Rei’s steering as she also wasn’t known to be the most gentle navigator. Minako thought she was going to fall out of the boat on many occasions. Between herself shooting and Rei crashing into other ships the pair was able to dispose of most of the army that had been surrounding them.

“Rei! Big boat! Big boat!” Minako cried before ducking into the hull. Rei tried to parry the attack, however the attempt was futile and she was knocked from the boat into the tumultuous waters below. She found herself underwater in a tangled mess of long hair. Freeing herself from the confines she breached the surface scanning the area for her crew. She saw Minako standing on the deck of their ship motioning her over. As Minako hoisted her on board she could have sworn Rei was fuming so hard that she turned the ice cold water to steam.

Searching the horizon, Rei assumed the other boats had made towards shore having believed they wrecked her ship. However, they sorely underestimated the strength of her vessel. She didn’t lose everything in her early life just to lose it again. Unsolicited, the memory of her childhood fleeted across her mind. 

At a young age she was abandoned by her father after her mother’s death, landing her at an orphanage. She had spent years spiting the man and the place. She was a cunning child and could easily find an escape from the building before she was returned by the less than amicable county sheriff who found her leaving town many times over. She carried the baggage of her broken family, lost childhood, and ruined chance of a decent life, however she would never let it show, she only worked to right the wrongs she was given in life.

Minako had stumbled upon her current situation. Although if asked, anyone from her previous life would say she asked for it. As the only child of a wealthy family Minako ran away from home by the time she had turned eight. She, as Rei had been, was picked up by the sheriff and brought to the orphanage. She accepted the change as it was much different from her typical socialite lifestyle. She had met Rei first, a distressed brooding girl with a strange attitude. Rei had been aloof and secretive yet she wordlessly invited Minako on her many adventures. She taught Minako the ins and outs of the orphanage and by the time the girls were fourteen they were able to escape for good. Though Rei had been there for ten years up to that point, it wasn’t because she was a slow learner that it had taken her so long to escape, it was her refined skill to align events for the greatest gain.

For the first time since Rei had been in the orphanage, a Navy ship was docking at the small port. She had caught wind that the ship was hunting pirates at the time and was recruiting. All she had to do was stay under the radar until the ship encountered pirates, hijack the pirate ship and flee the scene. And then evade the Navy while learning how to drive a boat. But she figured those skills would come in time. It was a risky and ambitious goal but that has been eight years ago.

Now, she and Minako had established themselves in a community of treasure hunters. They were quite a popular topic among their competitors as they were usually the first at the scene and the first to flee with the treasure, evading the law.

As land came into view, the girls could see the grey shadows of the ships that lined the coast. It seemed as though they would have some company before their big payday. Landing the boat on the soft sand just off the shore the two jumped out and made their way up the steep path. The rain seemed to magically let up as they neared the land. The blue skies over the island gave no hint of the tumultuous storm at sea.

“So? This is it?” Minako mumbled to no-one in particular, however Rei’s acutely attuned ears had obviously heard her.

“No. There’s far more hidden away. Why do you think pirates would hide something so massive in plain sight?” Rei countered. She would never shy away from the chance to slight Minako.

“I don’t know? Maybe because there’s a giant stone likeness of Captain Misson over there,” Minako pointed to another hill about a mile away.

“It’s a trap,” Rei replied indifferently not bothering to stop even though she knew Minako would.

True to form Minako stopped walking as she spotted an army of people approach the statue. The grown men paled in comparison to the massive stone structure. The tops of their heads barely breaching the platform Mission stood upon. They milled about before a brave soul approached it from the front gently running his fingers over the base. In a matter of seconds the massive blade Misson had easily resting in his stone hand came down and sliced the air in a horizontal semicircle around his front face about four feet from the ground halving the men standing in the vicinity. The remaining men readied their weapons for another attack though it never came. Eventually they wandered over to their slain counterparts and attempted to understand the foreign mechanics of the great statue. It still amazed Minako something so large and old could move like that, even after all the year they had been hunting.

“It’s a trap,” Minako turned back to Rei stating her answer in an affirmative tone.

“Minako, it’s amazing how long we’ve been doing this for and you still don’t understand how it works,” Rei gently shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh.

“Rude!” Minako brushed past Rei and continued up the trail. Though she did wonder how she didn’t see that coming.

There were many times where Minako wondered what value she contributed to their little team yet she didn’t let it show. She had a good aim and could easily roundhouse and jackass in their way but no matter how good she was, Rei was always better. Minako could not name one instance where Rei had slipped up, she was as close to perfect as one could get. Not even in the orphanage could Minako think of a time where Rei hadn’t been perfect. After six years Minako would have thought her skills would have grown and they could be equals but she still didn’t seem good enough. Rei would make snide remarks but Minako knew they were with jest, even if she sounded dead serious. Minako just assumed Rei kept her around for company. She really wasn’t this close with anyone else.

From the top of the trail the girls stopped to watch as more treasure hunters for hire succumbed to the traps laid upon the island. It should have put her on edge but Rei was right, they had been doing this for a long time. And on top of that she considered herself a professional in comparison to these army goons working for Metaria in hopes of seeing a penny in return for their work. Rei’s sharp intuition had never lead them astray in the past and this time would be no different.

“Are you just gunna stand there and stare or shall we keep moving?” Rei teased as she continued over the hill.

“Can’t anybody ever appreciate the view?”

“No.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

Ahead of them was a large tower with a looking glass at the top. Upon first glance one would assume to climb the tower however the duo knew better. It was a trap.

“I’ll look for a hatch or something” Minako commented as she started around the tower avoiding the door.

“I’ll check the ground.”

After so many years they had fallen into a harmony that worked for them. Now they were comfortable in the roles they had and increased efficiency since their younger years. Though one could still second guess Minako’s competence.

“I got something,” Rei called.

“It looks like a compass,” Minako said, walking over to Rei.

“It is. It probably leads somewhere. We just have to follow the pointer,” Rei pointed in the direction of the compass.

“Do you think it’s a trap?”

“Pretty elaborate trap if it is. I see a bunch more up ahead on the hill over there. So I don’t think it is.”

Many compasses later the two found themselves in a cave of sorts. While there was another compass leading to another exit to the cave, they felt there was something else here. There was something unnatural about the cave, perfect for hiding something in. It felt as though the walls would fall in and the floor would drop out. At least that’s what Minako thought having experienced just that in many hunts before.

“The wall over here is weak. Can you break it?” Rei called from a dark corner.

“Of course dear. But so can you,” Minako brushed her hair over she shoulder and strode over to Rei, smirking before kicking the shale. As Rei assumed, it crumbled to reveal a ledge over a crystal blue pool of water.

“Ladies first?” Minako motioned for Rei to jump.

“Hardly,” she mumbled before gracefully stepping off the edge and plummeting into the pool.

With just her head above the water Rei took in her surroundings. There was a large shipwreck in the middle of the pool, a small sandy area to her right, and a cave opening about thirty feet above the water level opposite where they had jumped from. The ship, though wrecked, seemed to be in an odd position to have occurred naturally. Rei assumed it had been placed there intentionally, though for what reason she didn’t know yet. The planking on the side of the ship also was in near mint condition for something that was supposedly hidden away for hundreds of years. Someone must have wanted to preserve this site.

“Minako over there,” Rei pointed to the opening once she was joined in the water.

“I can’t see it.”

“Your fault for not knowing how to manage your hair.”

“How do we get up there?” Minako brushed the mess of hair from her face.

“Like this,” Rei swam over to the shipwreck and started climbing up the side.

Scaling the side of the ship she made her way to the mast and looked up, the perfect distance from the yard jump to the ledge. Using the ratlines that were still intact she pulled herself up until she teetered precariously on the yard and walked across. Taking a leap, she landed on the ledge of the cave and watched as Minako fooled around on the ship below her.

“Arg! I see land!” Minako called from her position in the crow’s nest. She pretended her hands were a spyglass and zoomed in on Rei. “Landlubbers starboard!”

“Minako really? We’re already pirates for goddamn sake you don’t have to pretend. Anyway watch who you call landlubber. Wouldn’t want it come back and bite you in the ass would you?” Rei added with a grin.

“Do you always have to be so bossy!” Minako scrambled up the ratlines and over to the ledge following Rei’s path along the yard. Just as she was about to jump the entire plank dipped down, crashed into the ship, and fell into the water. Minako jump just in time to be able to grab a side of the rock and hoist herself up to Rei.

“Oh my god,” Rei said plainly.

“I know I almost died!”

“Oh, no, not that. Oh my god, you have to lose weight.”

“WHA-!”

“Minako this happens every time. How are you even surprised right now? And you just broke a piece of ancient history,” Rei shooed Minako with a wave of her hand and started deeper into the cave.

“Hey! Watch who you tell to lose weight. Wouldn’t want it to bite you in the ass?”

“Whatever, now we’re even.”

Minako huffed but followed her nonetheless.

“Right here. There’s mortar and solid stone,” Rei stopped and pointed to a part of the cave’s ceiling.

“It’s another tower,” Minako smiled proud of herself that she knew what Rei was referring to.

“You do learn,” Rei scoffed as she looked for a way to breach the surface again.

Minako pouted as she helped look for an escape. Clawing at jumble of fallen rocks she found a small tunnel just large enough for each of them to squeeze through.

At the end of the tunnel the inside of a modest structure waited them. A structure whose insides did not suggest it was built to last. A dingy rope ladder would help access the second floor, or whatever was left of it. Other than that getting to the top would require the skill of an avid climber.

“Not it,” Rei daintily drew her index finger up to rest on the tip of her nose.

“Huh? Wha- no fair. You’re the climber here. I’m just here to look pretty,” Minako whined.

“She who just _looks pretty_ doesn’t get any of the loot. So why don’t you go look pretty while you scale this tower and tell me what’s up there. Anyway all you ever do is just look pretty, we have to find a way to use your limited skills somehow. Otherwise I don’t know why I keep you around,” Rei smirked.

Wordlessly Minako shot her the iciest glare she could manage then sauntered over to the rope ladder. “I can think of a few reasons,” Minako called, causing Rei to blush. Cautiously she put her foot on the lowest rung and tested it for weight. It gave a little but not enough to deter her from continuing. Hoisting herself up onto the second floor of the structure she heard Rei call to her.

“That wasn’t so hard was it?”

“Not for you! You just get to watch.”

“And what a sight it was,” Rei shot her a wolfish grin causing Minako to blush lightly in return.

Continuing on her journey upwards she jumped a small distance off the stable platform to cling onto a stone protruding from the wall. Seeing no other path to take she grasped the sill of the window nearby and hoisted herself through it. Eyeing an exterior platform she pulled the rope from her belt loop and tossed it, catching the end on the platform’s support beam. Shoving herself from the window she swung towards the underside of the platform before climbing the rope. Employing her great skill of climbing through windows she poked her head though the one on the upper level of the structure before climbing back inside.

“Did you miss me?” she called down to Rei who only grunted in response.

The only item in the room Minako found herself in was a hefty spyglass resting on the ground. It was covered in dust and looked like it hadn’t been touched in centuries. Looking around she noticed a window covered by massive shudders. Pushing them open she was greeted by an expansive landscape of the island. In the middle of her view was another cave plated with a golden archway. That was their next stop. Latching the spyglass onto her back she hooked her rope and rappelled down the side of the tower. Unlatching the door from the outside she met a bored looking Rei.

“You should have seen that view. It was amazing,” Minako gushed trying to make Rei feel bad she didn’t climb the structure.

“We’re treasure hunters Minako, we’re not here to appreciate the view,” Rei grumbled.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Minako hummed before brushing past a sputtering Rei.

Minako was surprised she still had that affect on the raven haired temptress. They’ve been together for years and there was no one else around. How Rei could still be bashful was beyond her.

Changing the subject and recovering quickly, Rei caught up to Minako and pulled the spyglass from her back. Examining it, she mumbled some things about symbols and a bunch of other things that went over Minako’s head. She had to admit Rei was the brains of their operation, and honestly the brawn as well. Minako was surprised Rei even let her hang around for so many years. She really did not contribute much the more she thought about it.

Granted they had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. Then lovers by circumstance. It wasn’t like either of them got out very much.

“This is the key. Look inside. It has something marked on the glass. We just have to find where to put it,” Rei said, pulling Minako from her thoughts as they trekked on towards the golden cave.

Another thing that irked Minako was how Rei knew so much. They had been inseparable almost their entire life and yet Rei had knowledge beyond her years. She knew how to drive a boat, how to scale a building, how to solve puzzles, and everything in between. Where had Minako missed the learning curve? Oh well, she figured it didn’t really matter so long as she was always learning and Rei tolerated her. The latter being the most important.

“Ah crap,” Rei sighed. Typical.

“How did they even know to go there? They didn’t follow the clues!” Minako whined following Rei’s gaze upon seeing the army men.

“They’re brutes. Misson couldn’t have been any less obvious plating the real entrance in gold. What a fucking idiot.”

“Left or right?” Minako asked rhetorically as she headed right. Rei sighed and took the left.

“Time to break necks and cause wrecks,” Minako snickered to herself as she slithered soundlessly through the grass. Using one of her only redeeming qualities, her insane finger strength, she latched onto the side of the cliff, reaching up in a split second to grab one of the goons and pull him over. She turned her head to watch him flail into the foggy abyss. Readying her silenced pistol she picked off a few more guys who came in search of their fallen comrade.

On the other side Rei was equally as stealthy however exponentially more tactful. Perched on the edge of the ruins nearby she patiently waited until one of Metaria’s goons walked beneath before striking the crown of his skull with her exposed blade. No sooner than two more goons came around both corners did Rei strike one with her throwing knife and another with her steel toed boot. Both crashing instantly to the ground before Rei moved to her next target. These guys were too easy. The next tried to sneak up behind her yet he was just too slow for the infamous Hino Rei as she struck him in the neck without even turning around. He didn’t get to collapse before Rei had his body dragged into the grass hidden away.

Making quick work of the enemies, the girls reconvened at the mouth of the cave.

“Maybe this will be it,” Minako wished.

“Doubtful. We’ve been on this chase for months. I don’t think Misson would hide his fortune in a marked cave. Unless…” she trailed off.

“Unless it’s at the end of the cave, which is trap.”

“Yeah that,” Rei said distastefully.

“Seems like a lot of work to go through to hide a treasure. I’m surprised there’s any left after all this shit he’s built.”

“He didn’t.” Minako could see Rei thinking. “The symbols, there’s so many. So many different pirates. We know Libertalia was a community for pirates but there’s no way Misson would have just let anyone in. He had to trust them. So he made them do his bidding for him. To make them spend their own fortunes, then once they were spent he turned them away. Only for them to disappear forever. Because he sent his goons after them so the word would never get out. That’s why so many people think the waters around Libertalia are so dangerous. Everyone assumed the searchers died on their way inside not out. Libertalia is not on this island. But we need another hint to find out where it is. We’re not looking for a dangerous island anymore, Minako.”

Minako scrambled to grasp all the information Rei was throwing at her. It made some sense to her but she decided she really only needed the key points. Misson killed everyone. Didn’t spend his own money. Libertalia is not here. Need another clue. That basically summed everything up.

“So what are we expecting to find in here?” Minako asked pretending she understood everything Rei had said.

“Something dangerous.”

“Well obviously. But what else?”

“The real location of Libertalia.”

“What makes you think it’s in here?”

“Well this symbol. It’s of Thomas Tew. Misson’s right hand man. He would never have let just anyone build the last obstacle to his utopia. And Tew would have known of Misson’s plan so he wouldn’t have spent his own gold on a decoy. He would have wanted his fortune to go towards something lasting,” Rei reasoned mainly to herself as Minako had been distracted by the time she finished.

Recognizing the spyglass was the key to entering the cave Minako placed it into the slot. The ground rumbled and the dust was shaken off the stone doors. They slid open slowly revealing a staircase. The mouth of the cave had just been a façade and the real entrance was inside. A massive white granite door loomed before them. Not once had it been exposed to the weather, thus explaining its pristine condition despite hundreds of years. Gold accents were impeccably placed around the path and on the door itself. It would be impossible for one to enter without knowing the trick to open it. Getting through the cave door was apparently not a test itself.

“It’s gold,” Rei said flatly.

“I can see that,” Minako rolled her eyes. Why was Rei making such an obvious statement? She was never one of unnecessary words.

“To open the door,” she shot Minako a glare.

“Huh?”

“Greed. It’s a test. Libertalia was built on a strong community. One that would share everything. One would have to be willing to make sacrifices. As if they hadn’t already made enough by getting here,” Rei mumbled.

“We have to pay the door?” Minako was curious.

“Well, if you put it like that you sound stupid. But essentially yes. You have to balance the scale,” Rei motioned over to a corner they had yet to explore. On one side was a hefty amount of gold and on the other, nothing. “See, if one were to take the gold from this side they would die.” She motioned to the guillotine type device hanging precariously above her. “And if you were to put anything other than gold here, you would die.” She motioned to a similar device looming above Minako.

“How does it know?”

“Science. And water displacement. Once the scale was balanced it goes through here and into the bath where this mechanism will-“

“Okay I get it,” Minako lied.

“Don’t you know anything about the story with the king and the crown? He wanted to know if it was real gold.”

Minako waved her hand dismissively. Again wondering how Rei had become so worldly.

“So what do we have to do here? Dump some gold on it and go?” Minako asked anxious to get the show started and for Rei to shut the hell up.

“Yes. Put one coin on at a time until it evens out.”

Minako dropped the first coin onto the plate. It teetered for a while until returning to almost the exact same position it was in before.

“What the hell was that for? You have to be gentle. Don’t you know anything about physics and acceleration due to gravity!?”

“What the fuck is that?” Minako said calmly though she was at her wits end with Rei’s gigantic bank of knowledge.

“Never mind, just be careful.”

After what Minako deemed a painful amount of time and precaution, the scale had been leveled. As Rei had foretold, the coins were dropped into a vat of water, which in turn overflowed the sides and opened a passage for the water to turn the gears attached to the massive doors.

Rei entered first. She wasn’t sure what to expect but it wasn’t this. Behind the extravagant doors was about five feet of cave and then a wall. Upon seeing the wall she was half expecting there to be some cryptic message or something but there was literally nothing there. She turned towards Minako who seemed to be entranced by something on the wall.

“James Misson had a vision but he couldn’t see it,” Minako read.

“What? What’re you looking at?” Rei questioned dubiously.

“It says there on the wall,” Minako shrugged.

Rei was dumbfounded but before she should dwell on it she was falling. The floor has given way to a slide of sorts. It didn’t last very long before she and Minako were deposited onto a cliff overlooking the island, only to be obstructed by Captain Misson’s massive head. They were only a jump away from the brim of the hat the statue of Misson wore.

“Look at his hand. He looks like he’s supposed to be looking through a spyglass. But it’s gone. It must have broken off during the years,” Minako mused.

Rei looked at the hand Minako was gesturing towards then at her own hand that held the spyglass they had found earlier. “James Misson had a vision,” she mused. “But he couldn’t see it.”

“Huh?”

“That’s it! This,” she held the spyglass in her hand up. “We have to jump. Into his hand. He had a vision, he’s looking at something. But he couldn’t see it, because we have the spyglass.”

The girls leaped onto the brim of his hat, scaled down his face and into the cupped palm of his hand. Using the spyglass Rei turned her body in the direction of Misson’s and peered through it. She saw a cluster of islands a good distance way. She noted the circular mark on the glass but she didn’t know which of the islands it was supposed to point towards. Grunting she handed the device to Minako for her to look.

Mina also noticed the islands however she noted the strange shape of a rock structure on one of the islands. The structure was exactly the same shape as the mark on the glass.

“It’s the one second from the right,” Minako said. “That structure over there aligns perfectly.”

Rei smiled, “This is why I keep you around.”

Minako couldn’t lie she felt good finally being useful. She could never rival Rei in terms of intelligence but she had her moments, this being one of them. And to top it off receiving a compliment from the brash girl made it even better.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The girls climbed the rest of the way down the statue and made their way over to the boat that had gotten them there. It was eerily quiet. They had taken down a lot of Metaria’s goon but it was always guaranteed there’d be more.

“We haven’t seen Metaria recently and these new guys suck. Do you think she’s lost her touch?” Minako asked.

“Metaria lose her touch? Unlikely, she’s cunning. I’ll give her that. She’s probably waiting for the right moment to strike. But then again, she doesn’t have the same stake in it as we do. Someone’s paying her for the job. We just don’t know who. Though they could just be a fool as well,” Rei said with mirth.

“You’re right. We’ll probably see her at some gala that we try to rob next time,” Minako smiled wistfully.

“Hey we don’t do that type of thing. Just one time. We needed that crucifix,” Rei eyed Minako.

“But it was a lot of fun. You have to admit,” she knew she was pushing Rei’s buttons left and right. But she figured she deserved it after what Rei had done to her brain back on the island.

Rei thought for a while then gave Minako a wicked smile. ”I suppose.” Minako knew that was the best she was going to get from the girl so she was satisfied.

“Maybe we’ll have to go for a yacht once this gig is over,” Minako was satisfied but she wasn’t quite done teasing Rei just yet. Though she did hate to see that giddy smile wiped from the other girls face.

“Can’t you take one project at a time? Anyway we don’t need that kind of attention.”

“What are you, scared to ruthlessly murder so many innocent bystanders in cold blood?” Minako teased knowing Rei would never back down from a challenge.

“No. Of course not. But we don’t need the money after this trip.”

“Did you really just say that? Rei we’re so rich anyway we don’t need this gig either. But it’s not about that. Why the hell do you think we’re driving this dinky little fish boat? It’s about the experience,” Minako dragged the last word out using Rei’s infamous own words against her.

“Whatever.”

“Please,” Minako practically begged.

“Well see,” Rei said, finitely terminating the conversation.

They rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way until they reached the island Minako had pinpointed in the spyglass. Cautiously docking the boat the pair slipped onto the shore and looked around. Nothing screamed _Secret Pirate Colony_ straight away but that was to be expected. There was, however, an ominously shaped peak with what seemed to be a cave at the top a good distance to the east.

“I think it’s going to start raining,” Minako grumbled.

As Minako finished her sentence the sky opened and the rain came falling down in buckets. It was almost unnatural how fast the weather changed. The visibility decreased to just a mile or two and the air held a chill.

“Where do you think we’ll be going?”

“East. That cave was man-made,” Rei pulled out her compass and doubled checked the position of the peak. “It won’t be easy, especially in the rain. Sure you don’t want to stay here and watch the ship, princess?” Rei smirked.

Minako huffed and brushed past Rei making her way over the slippery rocks on the shore. She carefully navigated the low jutted rocks until she made her way across a massive flat boulder with a fallen tree atop it. Taking it one foot at a time she carefully hurdled it before slipping on the wet stone below and sliding down face-first into the muddy sand below.

“It’s not too late to turn back,” Rei laughed as Minako watched her boots nimbly avoid her own prone form.

Pulling herself up and wiping most of the mess off her face, she had to resist the urge to trip her snarky partner. Although Hino Rei’s rage at a loss of dignity was not a gamble she was willing to take. Rei built her life and reputation as being aloof and stoic. Landing on her face would not be a pretty look for someone so put together. Nor would the wrath directed towards Minako for causing her to look inept at walking.

After stumbling along the shore for a while the pair came upon a short cliff which looked to be the only way forward. Minako knew they had to go up eventually since the cave literally towered above their heads but she just couldn’t say she was excited to start climbing. Especially since Rei had made her do all the climbing earlier in the day.

Grabbing a hold of the uneven ledges scaling the cliff, Minako called to her finger strength and hoisted herself upwards. Rei, having a slight height advantage, and for no other reason, was able to make quick work of the stone wall and extended her arm towards Minako to pull her up.

“Chivalry isn’t dead,” Minako pretended to swoon.

“You’re being slow.” Minako grimaced.

The treasure hunters continued their way across the slippery and rocky terrain not seeming to be making much headway, though it was almost impossible to tell with the visibility so low. They scaled mountains and leapt across chasms, finally coming to the bottom of what seemed to be a waterfall. Upon looking up, it was actually the bottom of a cave with an open roof, water cascading into it. The only place to go was up. Up the insanely tall wall with a constant flow of water encasing it.

Rei made a face of determination and started climbing. Her hair and everything else was immediately drenched. For the first time in many years Minako could see that Rei was struggling to make her way up. Her form was sloppy and her grip was weak. Those few facts were enough to make Minako’s stomach churn. She knew she couldn’t hold them back any longer but Rei was the better climber and if she was having a hard time, Minako didn’t want to think about herself.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for what was to come Minako grabbed a small ledge and started climbing. She was surprised her finger strength didn’t give out on her and she was actually making headway. She was still far behind Rei but she was still a good fifteen feet from the ground. She was impressed with herself. Too much one would say as she tried to grab a small stone protruding from the wall, only to have it break off when she put her weight on it. Scrambling to regain her balance she misplaced her foot and went plunging downwards.

Rei could tell something was off well before she heard Minako calling her name in a voice that seemed to be getting farther and farther. She was almost at the top before she looked down to see Minako flailing unceremoniously as she fell like a brick off the stone cliff.

“Ah shit,” Rei mumbled in a voice that refused to give away the true horror she felt inside. Making quick work of securing her rope to an anchor at the top of the cliff, she rappelled down the side praying to every deity she believed in that Minako would be alive. And if she was granted their favor, that her long-time partner would be alright.

“Minako! Are you okay? Please talk to me!” Rei finally let her reserve break away as she rushed to Minako’s limp form. Checking for injuries Rei was relived she wasn’t lying in a puddle of blood, nor was her head cracked. All her limbs seemed to be in the right functioning order. And, Rei almost forgot, she was breathing. Maybe everything will be alright. Except the fact that she’s unconscious.

“Minako please be alright,” Rei placed her hand on Minako’s cheek as she felt her own emotions swell. It was a rare event that Rei would let her emotions give away how she really felt but this time she would let her tears fall, even if just for Minako, who wouldn’t even know. “Shit, please talk to me! Please tell me you’ll be alright.” Though Minako’s vitals were in order there was still no guarantee she would ever get back up. This put Rei on edge, and that was never a good thing.

Somewhere deep in the back on her mind she knew that she was just teasing Minako for being the less competent of the two but in reality it was true. Harsh conditions would take a great toll on the girl who always insisted on taking the long way around to avoid climbing. Minako’s finger strength could only take her so far. Rei knew that there were times where she pushed Minako too hard but this time her mind got away from her.

Minako had run away from her seemingly perfect life. However perfect would not be the word either girl would describe her situation. She had run away looking for more excitement in life, something less restricting. She was just lucky enough to run into Rei, a lost soul too proud to ask for companionship. Minako hadn’t been hardened by the force of revenge. She saw each venture as a thrill. Rei had been made for this life and would let nothing stop her. Her heart has been closed for a good reason until a little blonde girl snuck into it. Now Rei couldn’t think about losing her, the last person she would ever care about. The girl who didn’t belong in this life.

After a good while of sobbing Rei ran out of tears and found herself to be extremely exhausted for the first time in a while. Neither of the two had slept very much being in the middle of a fast paced venture but kept themselves running on sheer adrenaline. Rei never stopped and therefore neither did Minako. But now that rest was imminent she couldn’t fight it anymore.

Rei found herself curling around Minako trying to keep the girl warm. “Please don’t leave me. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she whispered into deaf ears before drifting off.

The morning light was gentle since the cave blocked most of the light anyway. Rei was happily resting with her eyes closed as her mind came to. Her emotional state had recovered greatly overnight. She was at peace with herself knowing that Minako was still alive even this morning. Chancing a glance at the girl, she watched as her chest rose and fell so gently, like an angel.

“You know I guess I should start listening to my own advice, huh? It’s about the experience. I’m sorry I didn’t see what was in front of me, or I guess behind me in this case,” Rei said lightly mainly to herself as she assumed Minako was still unconscious or asleep.

“It’s about time idiot,” was the reply in a voice that was practically humming.

Rei all but jerked her head back to Minako. She had a slight smile gracing her feature but otherwise gave away no other signs she had just said something. Then she turned her head towards Rei and her eyes fluttered open.

“I’ve missed you too,” Minako said sarcastically.

Rei bolted upright as did Minako and they embraced. Rei almost cried tears of joy while Minako was stunned motionless by Rei’s sudden affection. It was rare for her stoic leader to show her emotions and even rarer for her to offer physical contact. Outside of _those_ times.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Rei asked with concern.

“Just sore as fuck. Are you going to tell me to hurry up and get ready now?”

“No. I thought we could hang out here for a while. The view is really nice. And I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

“You know it’s almost a miracle I’m not broken, much less dead. Do you have anything to say about that?”

Rei rose a quizzical eyebrow, “If I did I wouldn’t tell you.”

“I thought we were friends! You can tell me anything you know.”

“And I do. So if and when there is anything to say you’ll be the first, and only, to hear,” Rei stood and started walk towards the cave entrance. So much for their bonding moment. Rei was tired of people asking her about the illusive mystical powers she supposed inhibited. Word had somehow gotten out that many unnatural events happened at the scene where artifacts were stolen at the hands of the dynamic duo. Although if Rei were being completely honest, Minako probably started the rumors for shits and giggles.

Outside the cave was a small passage they had missed earlier. It was slightly hidden by the brush and would have been virtually invisible in the dark. It wrapped around the cave and opened to a small clearing that overlooked the entire east side of the island. It gave a perfect view of the cavernous peak they were heading to. The dew was just clearing and the view was breathtaking. The terrain of the island had caverns and peaks, the surrounding ocean was as blue as the sky overhead. The pools had the most magnificently colored fish. The land was verdant and the stone ruins added to the silent atmosphere. Well, silent until Minako wandered over.

“It’s beautiful,” she said gaining no reaction from Rei who was sitting on small rock gazing at the landscape.

The girls sat until the sun had fully risen and the once soggy ground was firm once again. After much convincing on Minako’s part both girls decided to continue onward. They walked in silence with Minako in the lead, only broken by Rei’s confirmations they were headed in the right direction.

After what felt like forever they were at the ruins. What was left seemed to be that of a city of elegant houses. Marble busts littered the ground. The wooden structures sported extravagant paintings of famous pirates known to be associates of Misson and Tew. Upon entering, there was no sign of life however further into the city animal skeletons lined the streets. Horse bones were still tied to posts, pig carcasses were still penned.

“Looks like everyone left in a hurry,” Minako broke the silence.

“So this is where the nobility lived. I thought everything in Libertalia was shared. All of the wealth seemed to have ended up here though,” Rei commented. “I wonder what made them leave? They have a ton of weapons lying around.”

If anything was true about this city it was that weapons were of surplus. Cannons, guns, swords, and every type of arm was discarded here.

“Looks we’re right next to the base of the cave. This must have been the last line of defense if an intruder were to get to the cave. Seems odd that they would make the nobility fight the battles. Didn’t they have slaves?” Rei mused.

“Maybe you should look at this?” Minako’s muffled voice came from an underground chamber.

Joining her, Rei arched her brow. “So here the citizens.”

“They looked like they were piled up before they decomposed. Someone cleaned up the battlefield.”

“Why?”

“Maybe we should check out Misson and Tew’s mansions?”

“Very well, lead the way.”

“Do you think that they kept the fortune in their homes instead?”

“No that would be too obvious that they were keeping the wealth for themselves.”

Stopping at Misson’s extravagant house first the girls entered through gargantuan mahogany doors. The foyer still held a crystal chandlier though it looked as if it were about to fall. The ceiling was bowed from the weight of the object and it was obvious the age of the home did not keep up with the lavish and extremely heavy interior décor. The floor was a white marble that was slightly cracked from the years of settling the foundation had endured. Despite the dust and wear the house was left exactly as it had been lived in. Grand Persian rugs lined the floor and furniture sat awaiting use.

The most peculiar remains were that of a large table set for dinner. At one end of the table was a large velvet armed chair with Misson’s insignia on it. Unmistakably where he was set to be seated for this meal. However the chair at the other end of the table was occupied by the skeleton of a well dressed man. Complete with gold cuff links and gold embroidered overcoat. Golden teeth reflected the light streaming through the cracks in the ceiling. The boots were handmade, the only sign of age was the accumulation of dust on them, and everything else in the room. Whoever this man was must have been a cheap dinner date as he was dead before the appetizer was even served.

“The great mystery of Thomas Tew’s ultimate resting place, finally solved,” Rei beamed.

“That’s Tew? What the hell is he doing dead at Misson’s table? And where Misson?” Minako was expecting the man to be Misson himself. It seemed fitting that he would be in his own house.

“This,” Rei pointed to Tew’s cuff links, “is Thomas Tew.”

“Do you think the people outside killed him and Misson got away?” Minako mused.

“No, this goes far deeper than that,” Rei began walking around the table, Minako knew she was about to be subjected to one of Rei’s lectures. She really would be a dramatic history teacher in another life.

“Why would Tew be in Misson’s house?”

“Because they were friends?” Minako tried.

“Sure, that’s what you may think. That’s what Tew probably thought until he started hacking up blood in this very spot,” she pointed to a stain on the otherwise pristine frilly shirt collar. “Tew came here to celebrate the gain they had won by obliterating the population of their precious ‘pirate colony’. Pirate colony my ass. This place was just a scam to get the richest pirates to surrender their fortunes. Tew and Misson built this place up until the pirates finally trusted them enough to disclose the location of their entire wealth. Then by no stretch of the imagination they murdered every one of those fools out there.”

“Oh. But that doesn’t explain why Tew is here and Misson isn’t.”

“This was Misson’s dream! He laid out this entire plan to build Libertalia. To swindle hundred of pirates. Some court commissioned pirate wasn’t going to get the loot he was destined for. Tew was commissioned by the Queen herself as a privateer. He was just some white-collar jackass to someone like Misson. But here we was waltzing up to Misson promising him great fortune if he were to agree to become his partner. Since Tew was looking to turn on his commissioners. Misson was forced to agree since Tew promised so much wealth to him that Libertalia would be nothing without Tew’s contributions. But Misson wouldn’t let him get away with taking half of the gold he harvested from his victims so he killed him before they could escape with the entire fortune.”

“Wow,” Minako tried to think of something else to say, but in all the years they had been hunting treasure they had run across some crazy people, but no in comparison to James Misson.

“And I think I know exactly there to find Misson,” apparently Rei was not finished yet.

“How do you know?”

“He can’t stay here. People are going to keep coming here in hopes of finding the perfect pirate utopia. After killing Tew he no longer had the luxury of sending people out to hunt anyone down to keep the secret. He had to have loaded everything onto his private ship.”

“How do you know he didn’t make it out of harbor?”

“Because the ship is right there,” Rei said flatly.

“Mmm, yeah it is.”

“You know I was expecting something a little more extravagant than this.”

“What do you mean? You literally just solved the greatest pirate mystery of the millennium.”

“Well I mean for a bunch of guys that lead people around and spent all this money just to send them through traps I thought something would have hit us by now.”

“Let’s not push our luck.”

“I guess it helps that we didn’t have to find Misson’s ship in his secret dock. It’s just right out here in the open for us.”

“Mmm, does seem a little too easy now that you say something.”

Both girls climbed down the steep cliff toward the small bay that housed Misson’s golden ship. Prepared for anything that was to be thrown their way they were surprised when nothing happened as they boarded the ship.

“Don’t you think we should have had a harder time getting on the ship?” Minako asked cautiously.

“I don’t know. But watch yourself. Misson seemed like a paranoid prick. He probably laced this place with traps in case his ship was compromised at sea, or in the harbor in this case,” Rei commented as she moved around extremely light-footed.

Minako took a good look at the ground trying to determine if her next step would be her last. Having decided it was safe she took a half step forward. A gentle wave rocked the ship back a little setting Minako on edge. The last thing she needed was for this boat to blow her out of the water. And straight into deeper water with Rei. She shivered at the thought. Rei’s bad side was someone everyone who knew her tried to stay clear of. In Minako’s case, as the only person in Rei’s near vicinity, she made an extra effort to say on her good side.

Rei secured a safe path from where they boarded the ship to the hatch under the deck. She called to Minako from where she was standing at the hatch and guided her so they were safely together at the precipice of the greatest payday of their lives. Heading downward together they were awed at the expansive treasure in front of them. Bags of gold coins were piled in the far corner. Filled so high that the rope keeping the bags from spilling could barely hold themselves together with the loose knot they were in. The coins glittered even in the dim light that sept from the open hatch. Crowns and swords all encrusted with diamonds and gold plating and suspended from the ceiling in rope slings. The swords were sharpened to the point where it looked like they had never seen the battlefield. Luxurious cloths and skins were hung from the walls and draped over locked chests. Multiple vases and other centerpieces sat untouched in the corner closest to them. Intricate designs and emblems were engraved into the surface of many of the vases. Misson’s symbol being the most prominent. Though many others held the secrets of the various other pirates that had tried to find a slice of paradise for themselves in Misson’s plan.

The next few moments passed in a blur. The ship rocked at the force of the explosion. The nets of treasure finally broke free from the stubborn piece of rope holding the massive weight up. A stray bullet lodged itself in the hatch Minako and Rei had just passed through. Shards of wood splintered off the side of the ship.

“Ah crap,” Rei hissed in her typical fashion.

“Looks like we’re not the only ones,” Minako shrugged. She figured it was more about the experience since neither she nor Rei were particularly caught up on the gold, but rather on the find.

“Here.”

“What can I do with this?” Minako gave the throwing knife in her hand a once over. She typically drew a pistol but she knew agility and precise action was needed in this situation.

Chancing a glace out the hatch, the girls made their way to the deck. As expected Metaria’s goons were swimming towards the abandoned ship the two currently resided on. Behind them was a large steel ship with none other than Metaria herself at the bow. They must have blasted the fallen rocks blocking the entrance to the lagoon.

“We have to jump. Those idiots are going to set off all the traps around here. Go for Metaria,” Rei instructed. Minako gave a silent nod and followed Rei back into the hatch.

Making their way to the stern of the ship to make a stealthy dismount, the two made sure not to trigger any of Misson’s other ploys. They climbed down the ladder and swam along the side of the ship until they were almost in sight of Metaria’s men. Diving down to stay out of sight they glided towards the steel menace. Only coming up for air once they had reached their destination, the two made quick work of boarding the ship.

There were very few men remaining on deck as many had been sent in search of treasure. Minako decided now was as good a time as any other to practice her knife skills as Rei unholstered her silence pistol. Taking aim and setting herself a good distance from the man she cocked her elbow and hoped for the best. She watched as it cut through the air until it made contact with the back of the man’s neck slicing his spinal cord killing him instantly. A huge grin formed on Minako’s face as she turned to face Rei.

“Who would have known you would be good at something,” Rei tried not to act too impressed. The last thing she needed was for Minako’s ego to get any larger. “Here take these then.”

Minako scoffed but smiled anyway and took the knives. She knew getting a real compliment from Rei wasn’t that easy so she accepted what she got. Minako practically skipped over to her victim to retrieve the knife.

Rei took the next goon. Doubling him over with an accurately placed kick she took advantage of his weakened state to place him in a headlock and snap his neck. She also took the next one. And the next one, and the next one. No one was safe with Rei around. She and Minako decided to split up to halve the time they would be able to get to Metaria.

A particularly burly man came barreling towards Minako. She was prepared with her throwing knives praying to whatever god would listen that last time wasn’t just beginners luck. However she was not prepared for what happened next. He stopped just before Minako could throw her knife. She was thrown off just enough to allow another goon to drop from above landing directly behind her. She still had her pistol and reached to grab that, but before she could unholster it, the second man grabbed her wrist and twisted it before yanking it above her head. At her surprise the other man was able to disarm her and grab ahold of that wrist also drawing it over her head. The men shared a devilish grin before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

“Pretty girls like you should be careful with weapons like that. Let us protect you princess. For only a small price,” one of the men hissed into her ear before gently running the tip of his tongue over the shell of her ear. His voice immediately made Minako’s hair stand on end and her skin crawl. She could feel his free hand start at her cheek and run down the side of her neck. All the while they whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She struggled but could do little about the burly man using his body to press her into the wall.

She tensed the moment she felt a hand breech the inside of her shirt collar. She knew what would happen if she let them get the best of her, all because she had suggest she and Rei split up. Rei would be able to take this guys without a drop of sweat. Minako though about how she was really nothing but a pretty face without her lifelong counterpart. She was used to men trying to take advantage of her but Rei was usually quick to end it, as she was never too far away.

His hand quickly found it target and his mouth found hers in the same instant. His horrible breath filled her nose triggering her gag reflex. He paid no mind to it and continued his assault of her mouth and breast. All the while the other man stroked the inside of her thigh dangerously close to the apex of her legs. Minako clamped her legs closed as best she could. She was wrestling the man at her legs and fighting the man at her mouth. She could feel the losing battle but there was nothing else she could do. The men were just too strong for her to compete, especially in the compromising position she was in.

“Sorry boys, she’s not really into necrophilia,” Minako could hear Rei practically seething. The man kissing Minako quickly turned however not soon enough as Rei kicked his knees in dropping him to the ground. Wasting no time she made she the last thing he saw was her steel toed boot. Moving onto the next she drew the machete she kept at her waist and pinned the man to a polished wooden door. Holding eye contact she drew another smaller knife and held it against the crown of his head.

“Since there will be no next time, I won’t waste my breath on you. But everyone will know you were murdered for your sins.”

She cut a fine straight line starting at his hairline, down through his brows, over the bridge of his nose, continuing down to his chest. Smiling she drew the knife up to his throat and slit it excruciatingly slow.

“Minako, Christ. What just happened?” Rei softened her glare.

“Please don’t leave me! I don’t know what to do without you!” Minako cried and hugged Rei.

“I know, I know. I won’t. Promise. Are you alright? Those assholes got what was coming to them. Fucking pirates have no decency.”

“But… we’re pirates,” Minako sniffled and laughed lightly.

“Most. Most pirates,” Rei smiled and assured her.

“Okay, and Rei?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so sorry,” Minako wailed. The burden of always being second best finally came crashing down on her and she couldn’t hold it anymore. She couldn’t stand always being the reason Rei had to hold back or come clean up her messes.

“Shh, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Rei cooed.

“No it’s all my fault, I’m always holding us up. I’m not as good as you. I mean look at me. I almost got rap-“

“Minako! No. This is not your fault! You are perfect to me. Okay. You mean everything to me. Nothing would be the same if you changed. I- I think- I think that I love you. Okay! Please see what I do. You have the best heart and most ambition of anyone. You weren’t born for this life but dammit if you don’t make it yours. I just want you to see what I do,” Rei choked back her tears.

“I-“ She was cut off by Rei lips searing into hers. The kiss was brief but conveyed more emotions than Minako thought Rei was capable of having.

“Wouldn’t want any other sailor’s mouth on you,” Rei gave a goofy grin. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Minako nodded and took Rei’s had as they made their way towards Metaria.

Coming up to the Captains quarters Minako kicked the steel door in with enough force to unhinge it. Surprising herself with her own strength she turned to Rei who just smirked.

“Give it up Metaria. You won’t get the treasure. Your meatheads are going to blow that ship sky high,” Minako boasted.

“Nice to see both of you again as well. I’m doing fine thank you. Oh and that?” Metaria nodded towards the ship. “Never mind that I’ve got my treasure right here. You two pests have been getting in my way since the day I became a treasure hunter. This little meeting will be you last.”

“You know that seems like a lot of talk for someone who just spent a week following us around,” Rei scoffed. “I’m about tired of seeing your men following my footsteps. We both know they’re useless.”

“It’s about tactic! They lead you right to my door did they not? Dammit you buffoons can’t understand a good plan if it smacked you in the head! No one can!” Metaria was livid.

“No, maybe you’re right. But I’m sure you can,” Rei shrugged before releasing a flaming ofuda.

“Where did you get that fire from?” Minako’s eyes were about three times as large as normal.

“Doesn’t really matter right not. However what does matter is killing this bitch. This is our secret alright?”

“Uhhh yeah sure.”

Minako was too stunned to move on her own so she was violently thrown aside when the ship rocked at an explosion a short distance away.

“Mmm as seems as though gold is about to fall from the sky in… any… minute,” Rei clicked her tongue and whipped around towards Metaria.

“What the hell,” Metaria opened her stance in an attempt to steady herself on the rocking ship.

“Right buckle up. I’m tired of waiting around. Rei can we you know get on with it,” Minako whined finally breaking out of her stupor.

“Anything for you my Mina,” Rei cooed sarcastically.

Minako didn’t waste any time stalking towards Metaria and kicking her behind the knees.

“There?” Rei raised a delicate eyebrow.

Metaria dropped like a rock and Minako wasted no time in elbowing her in the back of the neck. Metaria’s body jerked as her head dropped lower. Taking advantage of the woman’s current state Minako delivered her final blow as she kicked her foot landing it square in Metaria’s jawline.

“Vengeful enough? My turn?” Rei asked.

“Of course darling.”

Metaria wasn’t quite done yet as she rose to face Rei. “Your friend was fun but as I’ve heard and now seen you’re the real deal. Fire and all. Let’s fight.”

She rose her fist in the air and around it materialized an electric dark matter. It cracked and shocked the air around it as it danced around her hand. “You have interfered with the Negaverse too many times. Now you’ll pay.” She opened her fist and the dark matter came spewing outwards towards Rei. The bolt speak out like ropes as it locked Rei in a vice grip. Rei thrashed as the shock coursed through her body. Minako leaped towards Metaria and smashed the butt on her pistol against the woman’s head. Making no indication of inflicted pain Metaria pick Minako up by her shirt collar and tied her up with the dark matter.

Rei retaliated by setting a fire under her feet. Metaria jump aside and Rei frowned. Rei set fire to Metaria’s clothes and smirked. The flames should have burned her but instead she diligently patted them all out.

“You know I’m feeling quite forgiving right now. I’m not quite sure why. Maybe because I think you’re some sort of endangered alien species with your freaky dark matter thing. So here’s the deal I’m not trying to kill you. I wish I could. That would make this easier for both of us. Or at least for a certain friend of mine,” Rei groaned.

“That is just too convenient. You show compassion. That’s a valued trait. I’ll kill you first so you don’t have to watch your lover die,” Metaria’s cackling voice split the air as she tightened her grip on Rei. “I know your secret though. What a foolish girl that can’t control her own power. What use are you as a sacred guardian if you can’t summon him on command?”

Rei sighed in defeat.

Minako was too busy trashing against the restraints to understand what Metaria was going on about. However she was successful in disentangling her arm. She grasped the matter and was promptly shocked in the process nearly crippling her hand.

“No, no pet,” Metaria crooned.

Trying a different tactic Minako remembered she had the throwing knives in her pocket. Taking one she quickly positioned it in an attempt to cut the matter away but it was fruitless.

“Stupid peasant, you can’t hurt me with that prehistoric instrument.” Minako was fuming.

“Why don’t you just kill us already?” Minako shot back.

“You’re too much. I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. Can’t have it go to waste. I. Have. Waited. So. Damn. LONG!” At each word she tightened her grip on Rei. Minako watched in horror as the strong warrior struggled to breathe and her body fall more limp.

“I can’t- I can’t lose her. YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Minako roared. In the moment she was watching the life being squeezed out of Rei she was just an average girl but she slowly felt something bubbling deep inside. As the feeling was too strong to contain Minako was almost unrecognizable. Metaria reeled back as the bright lights being emitted from Minako’s body threatened to blind her. The light was replaced by a strong glow around a figure that resembled Minako. The woman in her place was dressed in a sheer white cloth. There were olive leaves in her hair and gold bands around her wrists.

“I am Venus. Goddess of love. The call of a broken lover has called me forth. They who break the sacred bond forged by love shall pay the ultimate price,” a heavenly external voice spoke despite the direct image being in the room. Metaria cowered near the wall she had retreated to during her temporary blindness. Rei, having been released when Venus emerged, was catching her breath between broken ribs trying to take in the sight before her.

With a delicate sweep of her hand Venus released a blinding light that pieced the dark matter and straight through Metaria herself. Just as soon as she had arrived Venus faded back into Minako who was left on her knees clutching her heart.

Rei’s head was still spinning as she tried to take in the tranquil scene. One moment she was taking her last breath and the next she was alone in the room with just Minako at her side. Standing on unsteady pained legs Rei made her way over to where Venus had been and Minako knelt now.

“Whaaat- what the hell…” Rei ribs ached causing her to sound more breathy than usual. She gave Minako a once over as if trying to remind herself that Venus actually lived inside of Minako. This was going to be the start of something crazy. Mars and Venus were finally united.

“Rei. Rei was- was that me?” Minako croaked.

Opting to lie on her back, Rei settled down next to Minako. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”


End file.
